Document EP-A-0 822 364 describes an example of a fishplate of this type in which the two tabs extend in two opposite directions from the core of the fishplate. The two tabs are designed to bear against two longitudinal wires of the same duct tray segment, with the core being secured to two successive duct trays by clipping one of the ends of the core onto one of the duct support segments.
That method of fastening can nevertheless turn out to be not sufficiently strong. In addition, it requires a relative engagement movement in the longitudinal direction between the two successive duct tray segments, which can turn out to be impossible in certain particularly confined environments.